Crono Silverius
Crono Silverius is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. Story The Start Crono is first seen by Allen when the meteors are attacking the city. He is standing on top of a building, and is looking at him ominously. Darkness of The Truth Crono's true part in this story starts in Baron. Before Golbez's attack, he is seen in the shadows telling him the plan and to summon the meteor. He is the one behind the attack, and pulls the strings. After Golbez's plan fails, he flees the planet to the Subspace Emissary. Splitting of The Light Here, Crono is at the Subspace Emissary. He is seen in the dark dimension commanded by Tabuu. He informs Tabuu that Allen is coming to the planet, and that he will overthrow the arena and cause prisoners to revolt all over the planet. Not one to let this happen, Crono manipulates Tabuu to attack Allen, Mario, and Meta Knight. He is pleased when Tabuu wins and takes the three into the Void. Betrayal Crono is first physically seen by protagonists on Asteroid M. He is in the meeting Magneto hosts on the planet, and is overseeing methods of how to summon Galactus. Swarm of Chaos Crono is seen at the Netherworld. He is in the Overlord's Castle, along with a newly converted evil Laharl. He oversees Laharl attack Lexaln, Dante, Occidere, and Ceodore. He reinforces his cold and uncaring nature by watching his henchman die without helping at all. He orders the Heartless he commands to overthrow and seal the Keyhole of the world, destroying it. He somehow manages to escape unscathed. Confrontation Crono next appears at the Keyblade Graveyard, along with his right-hand men Alalngar and Jushur. He is found by Lexaln Siurt, who is going crazy looking for his true self. He sneers at the mislead, frantic Nobody, and challenges him. The two fight, and Crono taunts Lexaln about his Heartless and Somebody. After defeating the Nobody, Crono decides to toy with him some more. He summons Lexaln's Heartless, AntiAllen, and the two battle. As AntiAllen is absorbed and Lexaln blacks out to battle in his Awakening stand, Alalngar and Jushur move to kill the Nobody. They are intercepted by Lexaln's former allies, Dante Saxon, Occidere Way, and Ceodore Harvey, and they protect him from the two. Crono watches in the background as his henchmen begin to get the upper hand. Suddenly, a bright light emerges from the Nobody and he awakens, victorious. Annoyed, Crono tells his henchmen to retreat, and the three escape as Lexaln is raped by his allies and Allen Trius is reborn. Appearance Crono has pale white skin. He has on a black cloak and short, spiky black hair. His eyes are jet black, his coat has a hood, and he has many white straps throughout the coat. Personality Crono is a ruthless man. He doesn't hesitate to kill innocents, and has extreme confidence and self-esteem. Even when his plans fail, he takes it in stride and continues to cover the failure. He likes others to do his work for him, but won't hesitate to do what he has to do. Powers and Abilities Gunblade Crono is very fast, and uses a gunblade, much like Lexaln. However, unlike Lexaln, his model enables Sonic speed. It shoots shirts. Fighting Style Crono employs no magic, but can BIG STEPPY through portals of darkness. He NOTHING PERSONALs with his Blaze Saber model airplane. He isn't very hard to hit and has the lowest HP pool of all the bosses in the game, making his the gayest fights. Other Appearances Destiny's Reach Crono is confirmed to make an appearance in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts as a villain, serving under Mean Sora. His nemesis is Allen Trius. Trivia *Crono was first established as a secret character that could suck the entire party member's dicks. Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists